New NS Nation
Council of State *Former Presidents of the Republic *Two former Ministers of the Supreme Court of Justice *A former comptroller general of the Republic *A former commander-in-chief of the Army, one of the Navy, and another of the Air Force *The rector of the National University *The current Ministers of State etc. Presidente de la República (President of the Republic): General Andrés Montesinos Geyer Primer Vicepresidente de la República (First Vice President of the Republic): Raúl García Rojas Segundo Vicepresidente de la República (Second Vice President of the Republic): Francisco Alva Domínguez Presidente del Consejo de Ministros (President of the Council of Ministers): Javier Watanabe Ministro de Defensa Nacional (Minister of National Defense): Alfredo Velasco Bermúdez Ministerio de Educación y Culto (Minister of Education and Worship): Rómulo Pérez González Ministro del Interior (Minister of the Interior): Dr. Genaro Duarte Ynsfrán Ministro de Salud Pública y Bienestar Social (Minister of Public Health and Social Welfare): Alfonso Serrano Garcés Ministro de Obras Públicas y Comunicaciones (Minister of Public Works and Communications): Juan Vicente Hernández Ocón Ministro de Agricultura y Ganadería (Minister of Agriculture and Livestock): Gustavo Flores Coirolo Ministro de Hacienda (Minister of Finance): Eduardo Romero Molina Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores (Minister of Foreign Relations): Vladimiro Moreno Ruiz Ministro de Justicia y Trabajo (Minister of Justice and Labor): Sabino Agustín Franco Sánchez Ministro de Industria y Comercio (Minister of Industry and Commerce): Julio Torres Aguirre Fiscal General (Attorney General): Adolfo Calderón Mora Presidente del Banco Central (President of the Central Bank): Manuel López Vargas Secretario de Presidencia (Secretary of the Presidency): Gastón Carlos Rodríguez Careaga Chapter I Fundamental Declarations Article 1. Verdeguay is and will always be independent. It is constituted as a unitary and indivisible Republic and adopts representative democracy as its form of government. Article 2. The sovereignty of the Republic of Verdeguay resides exclusively with the people, who exercise it in conformity with the provisions of this Constitution. Article 3. The government of the Republic is exercised by the legislative, executive, and judicial powers, within a system of divisions, balance, and interdependence of power. Article 4. The symbols of the Fatherland are: (1) The national flag, consisting of three vertical stripes of equal width, of which the left stripe is blue, the center stripe is white, and the right stripe is red; the center of the flag is defaced with the national coat of arms. (2) The national coat of arms consists of an interlaced palm and olive encircling a blue roundel, with a yellow five-pointed star in its center. (3) The national motto of the Republic is "Paz y Progreso." (4) The national anthem of the Republic is "¡Independencia o Muerte!" Article 5. The official langauges of the Republic shall be Spanish and, in areas where they predominate, indigenous languages. Article 6. The official religion of the Republic is the Catholic, Apostolic and Roman religion, without prejudice to the religious liberty that remains guaranteed by this Constitution. The official relations of the Republic with the Holy See shall be governed by concordats or other bilateral agreements. Article 7. The city of Ciudad Rodríguez López is the capital of the Republic and the seat of the executive, legislative, and judicial powers of the Nation. Article 8. The Republic supports the principles of international law; condemns wars of aggression and conquest and all forms of colonialism and imperialism; accepts the peaceful resolution of international disputes by legal means; proclaims respect for human rights and the sovereignty of peoples; aspires to live at peace with all nations and to maintain friendly relations with them, including cultural and commercial relations, on the basis of legal equality, non-interference in the internal affairs of other nations, and the self-determination of peoples. Article 9. The navigation of international rivers is free for vessels of every flag, and also in inland rivers, subject to the regulations issued by the competent authority. Article 10. The Constitution is the supreme law of the Republic. The Constitution, the international treaties, conventions, and agreements that have been approved and ratified by Congress, the laws dictated by Congress, and other related legal provisions of lesser rank make up the national legal system, in descending order of preeminence, as listed. Article 11. Any law or decision of an organ of state or a public official which contravenes this Constitution shall be null and void. Chapter II Rights, Guarantees, and Obligations Article 12. Everyone has the right: 1. to life. There shall be no death penalty. The law protects the life of those about to born. 2. to his identity, his physical, psychological, and moral integrity, and his free fulfillment and well-being. 3. to freedom of conscience and religion, individually or as a member of a group. 4. to freedom of information, opinion, expression, and the dissemination of thought through the spoken or written word or in images, by any means of social communication. No restriction may be placed on the public expression of one's beliefs provided such expression does not constitute an offense against morals or a disturbance of the peace. It is forbidden to preach hatred, or class struggle among Verdeguayans, or to defend crime or violence. 5. Article 12. The following are citizens of Verdeguay: a) Those who are citizens of Verdeguay at the time of the adoption of this Constitution. b) Those whose fathers or mothers are citizens of Verdeguay. c) Those who are naturalized in accordance with the law. Article 13. Natural-born citizens are those who are citizens of Verdeguay from birth without having to perform any act to acquire or perfect their Verdeguayan citizenship. Article 14. Verdeguayan citizenship may be lost or reacquired in the manner provided by law. Article 15. Citizens of Verdeguay who marry aliens shall retain their citizenship, unless by their act or omission, they are deemed, under the law, to have renounced it. Article 16. Dual allegiance of citizens is inimical to the national interest and shall be dealt with by law. Chapter III Rights, Duties, and Guarantees Article 17. (1) The right to life is inviolable. There shall be no death penalty. (2) The law protects the life of those about to be born. Article 18. Everyone has the right to his identity, his physical, psychological, and moral integrity, and his free fulfillment and well-being. Article 19. Everyone has the right to equality before the law. No one may be discriminated against because of his origin, race, sex, language, religion, opinion, economic status, or any other reason. Article 20. Freedom of conscience and religion is inviolable. No one may be persecuted for his ideas or beliefs. There is no such thing as a crime of opinion. No restriction may be placed on the public expression of one's beliefs, provided such expression does not constitute an offense against morals or a disturbance of the peace. Article 21. The executive power retains the initiative in legislation concerning: 1. Granting concessions for the establishment of new industries or national public services, as well as for the extraction and processing of raw materials. 2. Military ordinances and the organic law of the military courts. 3. The transfer of the capital of the Republic to another site. absolute two-thirds majority vote of the members of each chamber 1. Reprimanding or removal of one of its members from either chamber of the National Congress. 2. The suspension of any member of either chamber. 3. (Article 14); the suspension of any member of either chamber (Article 142); the requirement of a two-thirds majority to declare guilty any members of the Supreme Court of Justice who are tried by the Senate (Article 151, section 3); the institution by the Chamber of deputies of trial of members of the Supreme Court before the Senate (Article 153, section 4); reconsideration, after a lapse of one year, of any bill vetoed by the Executive Branch (Article 158); rejection for the second time of a bill that has twice been approved by the Chamber in which it originated (Article 160); final approval of amendments to a bill when they have twice been voted down the Chamber that presented the bill (Article 161); and final rejection, by either chamber, of the bill containing the budget (Article 163). accepts the principals of international law; condemns wars of aggression and of conquest and every form of colonialism and imperialism; accepts peaceful solutions to international controversies by means of mediation; proclaims respect for human rights and the self-determination of all people; aspires to live in peace with all nations and to maintain with them ties of friendship, cultural exchanges, and commerce, on the basis of legal equality among all states, non-intervention in the internal affairs of other nations, and the self-determination of all people; adheres to the principals of international law; condemns wars of aggression and of conquest and all forms of colonialism and imperialism; accepts peaceful solutions to international controversies proclaims respect for human rights and the sovereignty of peoples; aspires to live in peace with all nations and to maintain with them The National Congress shall have power: 1. To enact, amend, and repeal laws. 2. To establish the political divisions of the country and the organization of departments and municipalities. 3. To legislate on tax matters. 4. To annually approve the National General Budget. 5. To authorize appropriations in addition to the budget. 6. To contract debts upon the credit of Verdeguay, and designate guarantees to cover them. 7. To acknowledge the national debt, and designate means for its consolidation and payment. 8. To exercise supervision of banking institutions, insurance, and finance. 9. To determine and regulate the weight, standard, value, and denomination of the national currency. 10. To determine a legal system for the sale or purchase of fiscal, departmental, or municipal assets. 11. To authorize or to reject loan agreements. 12. To authorize, for a limited period of time, concessions for the exploitation of national or multinational public services or of assets belonging to the State, as well as for the extraction and processing of solid, liquid, or gaseous minerals. 13. To regulate commerce with foreign countries. 14. To establish ports and customs houses and designate their locations. 15. To establish post offices. 16. To open and improve roads, canals, highways, railways, airports, and other infrastructure. 17. To organize, direct, guide, and promote public education. 18. To maintain and regulate health care. 19. To set the minimum wage, ensure harmony between capital and labor, to implement and promote agrarian reform, and to implement social and economic policies aimed at improving the living conditions of the people of Verdeguay. 20. To adopt a general system of weights and measures. 21. To dictate the electoral law. 22. To approve, modify, or refuse decree laws. 23. To create and suppress public offices of the Republic and designate, augment, or diminish their emoluments and pensions. 24. To grant amnesty and general pardons. 25. To authorize the President of the Republic to declare war or to re-establish peace. 26. To grant or deny the entrance of foreign troops in Verdeguayan territory. 27. To grant or deny naval forces of foreign powers permission to station in Verdeguayan ports. 28. To authorize or refuse to authorize the deployment of Verdeguayan military forces outside the limits of the national territory. 29. To grant or deny letters of naturalization. 30. To perform such other functions as authorized by the Constitution and the law. c) To grant authorization for contracting loans in connection with banking, currency, and exchange matters. d) To enact the national budget. e) To approve or reject treaties, conventions, and international agreements. f) To grant amnesty. g) To formulate electoral laws. h) To approve, modify, or refuse decree laws. i) To establish colleges for marine, artillery, and engineers, and to erect establishments in which are to be taught natural, political, and moral sciences, noble arts, and the languages. j) To open and improve roads and canals; to establish post offices; and to secure for a limited time to authors, inventors, and artists the exclusive right to their respective works. k) To contract debts upon the credit of _____, and designate guarantees to cover them. l) To acknowledge the national debt, and designate means for its consolidation and payment. m) To regulate commerce with foreign nations. n) To establish ports and customs houses and designate their locations. o) To determine and regulate the weight, standard, value, and denomination of the national currency, and adopt a general system of weights and measures. p) q) r) s) To create and suppress public offices of the Republic and designate, augment, or diminish their emoluments and pensions. t) To grant premiums and recompenses to corporations or persons who have rendered important service to the Republic, and decree public honors to the posthumous memory of great men. u) To select a place to serve as a residence of the executive, legislate, and judicial branches of the Republic, and to change such residence if necessary. The Chamber of Deputies has the following exclusive powers: 1. To initiate the consideration of draft laws concerning taxes, duties, imposts, and excises for revenue. 2. To initiate the consideration of draft laws concerning departmental or municipal legislation. 3. To agree to State intervention in departmental or municipal governments. The Chamber of Senators has the following exclusive powers: 1. To initiate the consideration of draft laws concerning amnesty and general pardons. 2. To approve or reject international treaties submitted by the President of the Republic prior to ratification thereof. 3. To agree to promotions within the military from the rank of Army colonel or its equivalent in other military branches and services. 4. To agree to the appointment of ambassadors and ministers plenipotentiary serving abroad. 5. To agree to the appointment of members of the Supreme Court of Justice and the Attorney-General. 6. To agree to the appointment of the president and the members of the board of directors of the Central Bank of Verdeguay. 7. To agree to the appointment of Verdeguayan directors of binational enterprises. 8. To grant its approval for the President of the Republic to leave the country for a period exceeding thirty days or during the last ninety days of his term. Laws on taxes, whatever their nature, on budgets of public administration and recruiting laws may only originate in the Chamber of Deputies. Laws of amnesty and general pardons may only originate in the Senate. The President of the Republic: Is the Supreme Head of the State and directs the general administration of the country; Participates in the formation of the laws, in accordance with this Constitution; Sanctions and promulgates the laws, executes them and enforces their execution, and enacts the regulations for the best execution of said laws. Draws up the annual general budget of the government, submits it to Congress and, with the approval of the latter, implements it; collects the public revenue and regulates the investments thereof, in accordance with the general budget and the laws. Manages the foreign affairs of the Republic. Declares war and re-establishes peace, with the authorization of Congress. Negotiates and signs treaties of friendship, commerce, navigation, alliance, and neutrality, and other international accords and agreements, and submits them to Congress for approval. Receives and accredits the heads of diplomatic missions and other consular officers of foreign countries and appointments, with the agreement of the Chamber of Senators, ambassadors and plenipotentiary ministers in the foreign service of the Republic. Freely appoints and removes the Ministers of his cabinet, the members of the Council of State, and other officials of public administration whose designation and attributions are The President of the Republic Is the Supreme Head of the State and directs the general administration of the country; Participates in the formation of the laws, in accordance with this Constitution; Sanctions and promulgates the laws; executes them and enforces their execution; and enacts the regulations for the best execution of said laws; Draws up the annual National General Budget and, with the approval of Congress, implements it; collects the public revenue and regulates the investments thereof, in accordance with the National General Budget and the laws; Manages the foreign affairs of the Republic; declares war and re-establishes peace, with the authorization of Congress; receives and accredits the diplomatic representatives and consular agents of other nations; appoints, with the approval of the Chamber of Senators, diplomatic ministers and consuls in the foreign service of the Republic; and negotiates and signs treaties of friendship, commerce, navigation, alliance, and neutrality, and other international accords and agreements, and submits them to Congress for approval; a) Is the Supreme Head of the State and directs the general administration of the country. b) Participates in the formation of the laws, in accordance with the Constitution. c) Sanctions and promulgates the laws; executes them and enforces their execution; and enacts the regulations for the best execution of said laws. d) Draws up the annual General Budget of the Nation, submits it to Congress, and implements it with the approval of Congress; and collects the public revenue and regulates the investments thereof, in accordance with the General Budget of the Nation and the laws. e) Directs the foreign policy of the country; declares war and re-establishes peace, with the authorization of Congress; negotiates and signs treaties of friendship, commerce, navigation, alliance, and neutrality, and other international agreements, and submits them to Congress for approval; receives and accredits the diplomatic representatives and consular agents of other nations and, with the approval of Congress, appoints ambassadors and plenipotentiary ministers in the foreign service of the Republic. f) Freely appoints and dismisses the members of the Council of Ministers, the members of the Council of State, and other public officials whose appointment is not delegated to other authorities. g) Appoints the members of the Supreme Court of Justice, with the approval of the Chamber of Senators; appoints the Attorney-General, after consulting the Council of State, and with the approval of the Chamber of Senators; and appoints, with the approval of the Supreme Court of Justice, the judges and prosecutors of circuit and district courts. h) Grants pardons, commutes criminal sentences, and rehabilitates those whose political rights are suspended, after consulting the Supreme Court of Justice. i) Inaugurates annual sessions of Congress; submits annual reports to Congress on the administration and political condition of the Nation and recommends measures that he considers to be necessary and convenient; and prorogues ordinary sessions of Congress and calls it into extraordinary session. j) Is the commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces; commissions officers up to and including the rank of lieutenant colonel or its equivalent and, with the approval of the the Chamber of Senators, the higher ranks; and disposes, organizes, distributes the Armed Forces, as necessary. a) To direct the general policy of the State and represent it. b) To maintain the independence, honor, integrity, and inviolability of _____. c) To maintain the peace and security of _____ and repel any attack or foreign aggression. d) To sanction and promulgate the laws; to execute them and enforce their execution; and to enact, when the National Congress does not do so, the regulations for the best execution of said laws. e) To issue decrees, regulations, and resolutions pursuant to law. f) To address the National Congress at any time, and to adjourn each ordinary legislative session. g) To call the National Congress into special session, or propose an extension of the ordinary session. h) To suspend sessions of the National Congress when agreement to that effect may not have been reached between the colegislative bodies. i) To direct foreign policy. j) To conclude, with the approval of the Chamber of Senators, treaties of peace, alliance, friendship, and armed neutrality with foreign powers. k) To freely appoint and remove the Ministers of his cabinet. l) To appoint, with the approval of the Chamber of Senators, the President and Ministers of the Supreme Court of Justice, judges and prosecutors of circuit and district courts, diplomatic ministers and consuls, officers of the armed forces, the Attorney-General, the Ombudsman, the President of the Central Bank, the President of the National Development Bank, the Comptroller General, the Auditer General, the Inspector General, provincial governors, the rector of the National University, the members of the Rural Welfare Institute, the members of the National Economic Council, and all other public officials whose appointment is not delegated to other authorities. m) To receive and accredit the diplomatic representatives and consular agents of other nations. n) To conduct economic and financial policy. o) To dictate extraordinary measures on economic and financial matters when required by the national interest. p) To formulate the National Development Plan and, with the approval of the National Congress, to direct and implement the plan. q) To negotiate international loans, with the approval of the National Congress. r) To grant pardons and commute criminal sentences. s) To confer military and civilian decorations. t) To declare war, with the authorization of the National Congress. u) To declare a state of siege and to abrogate constitutional rights and guarantees in times of internal or external crises, provided that the National Congress is informed, within five days, of the reasons for the state of siege; the rights that are being restricted; and its territorial scope. The Senators and Deputies, and the members of the Constitutional Conventions as well as those of Municipal Boards and Electoral Boards, will be elected in direct general elections, by means of the following complete list and proportional representation system: a. The system of representation adopted consists of assigning two thirds of all the positions to the party that obtains the greatest number of valid votes. The proportion for the remaining posts will be determined in the following manner: the total number of valid votes cast in favor of the minority parties will be added together and divided by the number of positions to be filled. The result will be the electoral quotient for the minority, and this quotient will serve as the divisor for the number of valid votes cast in favor of each of the minority parties. b. If, after the respective posts have been assigned, one or more remain to be filled, the first shall be adjudicated to the minority party whose surplus votes are closest to the quotient that received the larges number of valid votes. The system thus established shall apply also to the alternates. Article 79. In order to defend this Constitution and the authorities created inconformity therewith, the state of siege is instituted to be imposed only in cases of international conflict or war, foreign invasion, domestic disturbance, or serious threat of any one of these events. A state of siege may be complete or partial, depending on whether it affects the entire territory of the republic or only a part thereof, and during the time it is in effect persons suspected of participating in any of those events may be arrested, or they may be transferred from one point in the republic to another, and public meetings and demonstrations may be prohibited. Those arrested by virtue of a state of siege shall be held in healthful and clean premises not intended for common criminals, and transfers shall always be made to localities that are populated and healthful. The declaration of state of siege shall be for a limited time and shall in all cases serve the purpose for which it was instituted. The fact that a state of siege is in effect shall not interrupt the functioning of the powers of the state or affect the exercise of their prerogatives. The imposition of a state of siege shall be regulated by law. The article transcribed above is complemented by Article 181 of the Constitution, which states that following: Article 181. In the cases stipulated in Article 79 of this Constitution the executive power may decree a state of siege, in which case it must set forth the reasons therefore, the guarantees that are being suspended or restricted, and whether it is in force for the entire national territory of a part thereof, and may adopt the measures authorized in the aforementioned article. The executive power shall inform the Congress of the corresponding decree within five days following its publication. Article 182. The executive power may dissolve the Congress on the basis of any serious events imputable to it that endanger the balance among the powers of the state or in some other way affect the regular enforcement of this Constitution or the free development of the institutions created by it. Persons who spread the Communist doctrine or any doctrine or system whose purpose is to destroy or alter through acts of violence the republican democratic structure of the Nation shall be punished by six months to five years imprisonment. Any individual who by any means publicly preaches hatred among Verdeguayans or the destruction of social classes shall be punished with a penalty of one to six years imprisonment. Individuals who introduce, print, store, distribute, sell or in any way circulates pamphlets, magazines, illustrations, newspapers, films or any printed matter or propaganda of the doctrines or systems referred to in the preceding paragraph shall be punished by three months to two years imprisonment. Those who subscribe to the propaganda material referred to in the first paragraph shall be punished by one to six months imprisonment. Should an individual display emblems, banners, or symbols of the organizations or entities mentioned under this law, a penalty of one to six months imprisonment shall be imposed. If any of the crimes punishable under this law is committed through the press, radio or news or information agencies, the publications, radio station or agency shall be suspended for a period of from one to six months and shut down in the event of repeated offense or reoccurrence, without prejudice to the penalty to which the guilty parties shall be subject; and the books, pamphlets, newspaper, announcements and any other printed matter shall be confiscated. Public institutions, state or municipal services, or companies that provide public services, are prohibited from employing individuals who are openly or secretly affiliated with the Communist Party of the other organizations referred to in this law, or who have committed any of the offenses named herein. The Executive Power is authorized to close any private teaching establishment that does not bar from its directing, teaching or administrative staff those individuals who are openly or secretly affiliated with the illegal organizations referred to in this law or who have committed any of the crimes punishable by it. Public employees who commit any of the offenses punishable by this law shall be dismissed, and in addition to the corresponding penalties, shall be totally deprived of their right to hold public positions for a period of time that is double the duration of the sentence. With regard to the crimes provided for under this law, there shall be no provisional release under bond, nor commutation of the penalty, except by means of deportation ordered by the Executive Power. ATRIBUCIONES Artículo 180.- El Presidente de la Republica tiene las siguientes atribuciones: Es Jefe Supremo del Estado, y tiene a su cargo la administracion general del pais; Participa en la formacion de las leyes, con arreglo a esta Constitucion; Promulga las leyes sancionadas por el Congreso, y dicta las instrucciones y reglamentos para su ejecucion; (*) ver enmienda No. 1. Prepara y presenta a la consideracion de las Camaras del Congreso el proyecto anual de Presupuesto General de la Nacion; Con arreglo al Presupuesto General de la Nacion y a las leyes, hace recaudar las rentas de la Republica, decreta las inversiones y rinde cuenta de ellas; Tiene a su cargo el manejo de las relaciones exteriores de la Republica. Con autorizacion del Congreso, declara la guerra y restablece la paz. Negocia y firma tratados de amistad, de comercio, de navegacion, de alianza, de limites y de neutralidad, co ncordatos y otros acuerdos internacionales, que debera someterlos a la aprobacion del Poder Legislativo. Recibe a los Jefes de las Misiones Diplomaticas de los paises extranjeros, y admite a sus Consules. Con acuerdo del Senado, designa a los Embajadores y Ministros Plenipotenciarios del Servicio Exterior de la Republica; Por si solo, nombra y remueve a los Ministros del Poder Ejecutivo, a los Consejeros de Estado y a los funcionarios de la Administracion Publica, cuya designacion y permanencia en los cargos no esten reglados de otra manera por esta Constitucion o la ley; Con acuerdo de la Camara de Senadores, nombra a los miembros de la Corte Suprema de Justicia; con dictamen del Consejo de Estado y acuerdo de la Camara de Senadores, al Fiscal General del Estado; y con acuerdo de la Corte, a los miembros de los Tribun ales, a los Jueces y a los demas magistrados del Poder Judicial; Con informe de la Corte Suprema de Justicia y de acuerdo con la ley, conmuta penas y concede indultos; Inaugura anualmente el periodo legislativo, en cuyo acto da cuenta al Congreso de las gestiones realizadas por el Gobierno, y recomienda las medidas que juzgue necesarias y convenientes. Prorroga las sesiones ordinarias de las Camaras o las convoca a extraordinarias. Es Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Nacion, pero podra delegar en un Oficial General el mando efectivo de las mismas. Dicta los reglamentos militares de acuerdo con la ley y provee por si los grados en todas las armas hasta el de Tenien te Coronel o su equivalente, y con acuerdo del Senado, los grados superiores. Segun las necesidades de la Republica, dispone de las Fuerzas Armadas, las organiza y las distribuye; y Las demas atribuciones que le señalen esta Constitucion y las leyes, para la mejor administracion general del pais. Artículo 181.- En los casos previstos en el articulo 79 de esta Constitucion, el Poder Ejecutivo podra decretar el estado de sitio, debiendo expresar los motivos en que se funda, las garantias que se suspenden o restringen y si rige para todo o parte del territorio nacional, y adoptar las medidas autorizadas en el mencionado articulo. Del Decreto respectivo dara cuenta al Congreso dentro de los cinco dias siguientes al de su publicacion. Artículo 182.- El Poder Ejecutivo podra decretar la disolucion del Congreso por hechos graves que le sean inmputables y que pongan en peligro el equilibrio de los Poderes del Estado, o de otro modo afecten la vigencia normal de esta Constitucion o el libre desenvolvimiento de las instituciones creadas por ella. En el mismo Decreto en que disponga la disolucion del Congreso, el Poder Ejecutivo llamara a elecciones de Senadores y Diputados, que completaran el periodo constitucional, salvo que falte un año o menos para la terminacion de dicho periodo. Estas elecciones se realizaran dentro de los tres meses. Artículo 183.- Durante el receso del Congreso o hallandose este por cualquier causa desintegrado, el Poder Ejecutivo podra dictar Decretos con fuerza de ley, con dictamen del Consejo de Estado y con la obligacion de someterlos a la consideracion de las Camaras, dentro de los primeros sesenta dias del siguiente periodo ordinario de sesiones. Category:Nations